Cub
Cub is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. Main Character Bio A very young light brown bear, who is the son of Pop. He has the appearance and personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child. He is the youngest and smallest character of the Happy Tree Friends and his eyes consist only of Pac-man pupils, giving him a more adorable appearance than the other characters, but he does die a lot. He has appeared and died much more in the series than his father. And usually his deaths are a result of Pop's bad parenting, even though Pop clearly cares about him. If his father's not paying attention to him, he will often be seen wandering around operating machines by himself or carelessly drifting into death-inducing hazards, like the time Cub was sucking on an electric razor as if it were a pacifier, soon ending with Pop plugging it back in, much to Cubs despair. It is considered that Cub enjoys playing with Lumpy's body parts, like in Rink Hijinks, where he ripped out Lumpy's heart while trying to get a prize, and in Just Desert, when he found Lumpy's skull and put it up to his ear like a conch shell. Cub rarely survives (though he has survived 9-12 times) in the series and his deaths are usually very gruesome, painful, and ironic. The only episodes that Cub didn't die in along with Pop are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Don't Yank My Chain, See What Develops, Just Desert, Doggone It, and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. And the ones without Pop, he also survived in Rink Hijinks, Let It Slide and I Get a Trick Out of You. Also the episodes where Cub survived but was injured were (debatably) Wingin' It, A Hole Lotta Love, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One, and A Sucker for Love, Pt. Two. The only episode where Pop dies, but Cub survives is (debatably) Wingin' It. Cub's deaths generally involve tools, machinery or getting crushed. So far, Cub has only killed other characters twice. Lumpy was his first and only victim from "Rink Hijinks". In the Halloween episode, Read 'em and Weep, he was being possessed by a demon from within a book and subsequently killed Petunia in his possessed form, although you could argue this was really The Demon's kill, not Cub's. He's shown to be interested in becoming a fireman as seen in Who's to Flame and in As You Wish. The "Collect Them All" section reveals that Cub is lactose intolerant as he's seen eating the orange sherbert, drinking grape juice, and eating a popsicle. He also has a habit of drooling (which did not favor him well in "Kringle Presents") and cooing. He usually seen licking a lollipop as seen in See What Develops, and A Sucker for Love, Pt. One. Cub is usually seen wearing a little beanie with a propeller on the top; it has only been off a few times. Because Cub is rarely seen without his cap, Pop thinks that if he sees the hat, then he's seeing his son; this could be seen in Water Way to Go and Concrete Solution. If he wants to know where he went, he leaves his hat to mark his leaving spot like a marking trail as seen in A Hole Lotta Love. Pop had also used Cub's hat to mark his grave by putting it on his tombstone, as seen in Read 'em and Weep. In the Halloween episode Can't Stop Coffin, when Pop & Cub are seen mourning at a gravestone, it could possibly be Cub's dead mother. Cub's Episodes Famous Deaths *Chip Off the Ol' Block *Snip Snip Hooray *Water Way to Go *And the Kitchen Sink *Read 'Em and Weep *Chore Loser *From Hero to Eternity Starring Roles *Havin' a Ball (with Pop) *Treasure Those Idol Moments (without Pop) *Chip Off the Ol' Block (with Pop) *Rink Hijinks (without Pop) *Snip Snip Hooray (with Pop) *Water Way to Go (with Pop) *Let It Slide (without Pop) *Hello Dolly (with Pop in the background) *Stealing the Spotlight (with Pop) *And the Kitchen Sink (with Pop) *Doggone It! (with Pop) *A Hole Lotta Love (with Pop) *Read 'em and Weep (with Pop) *Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie (with Pop) Featuring Roles *It's a Snap (without Pop) *Flippin' Burgers (with Pop) *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (without Pop, but with Pop on DVD Only) *Class Act (with Pop) *I Get a Trick Out of You (without Pop) *From Hero to Eternity (with Pop) *Don't Yank My Chain (with Pop) *Sea What I Found (with Pop) *Easy For You to Sleigh (with Pop) *Every Litter Bit Hurts (with Pop) *Mime to Five (with Pop) *Letter Late Than Never (with Pop) *Easy Comb, Easy Go (with Pop) *Can't Stop Coffin (with Pop) *A Sucker For Love Pt.1 (with Pop) *A Sucker For Love Pt.2 (with Pop) *Just Desert (with Pop) Appearance Roles *Ipso Fatso (with Pop) *Concrete Solution (with Pop) *Who's to Flame? (with Pop) *As You Wish! (with Pop) *Gems the Breaks (with Pop) *See What Develops (with Pop) *Aw, Shucks! (with Pop) *Wingin' It (with Pop) *Wrath of Con (with Pop) *See You Later, Elevator (with Pop) HTF Break Roles *Chore Loser (with Pop) *Happy New Year (with Pop) *Pop & Corn (with Pop) Kringle Roles *Kringle Feast (without Pop) *Kringle Presents (without Pop) Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Havin' a Ball: Crushed by Lumpy who is in a gurney. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Crushed by a boulder rolling towards him (idol-induced). #Chip Off the Ol’ Block: Impaled/cut by various pieces of glass. #It's a Snap: Bear trap clamps down on his head. #Flippin' Burgers: Crushed by burger joint door from explosion caused by Flippy. #Snip, Snip, Hooray!: Throat ripped to pieces by an electric razor in his mouth (Which Pop switched on without realising). #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Water Way to Go: Torn to pieces by an outboard motor - remains then eaten by seagulls. #Let it Slide: Is cut in two by Lumpy's antlers after floating towards a waterslide exit.(debatable) #Hello Dolly!: Gets hit by a fire hydrant's spouting water, smacking him into a wall (idol-induced). #Stealing the Spotlight: Head explodes from the heat emitted by Lumpy's bright lights. #Kringle Feast: Passes out from a gas leak. Lumpy lights a match, causing a gigantic explosion which wipes out the forest and, of course, kills all in the house. #Kringle Presents: Electrocuted after drooling on an electrical miniature train track. The train then plows through his head. #From Hero to Eternity: Accidentally thrown in a dryer by Splendid. #And the Kitchen Sink: Put in a bath tub with the water running and drowns in when the tub fills up. #Ipso Fatso: Run over by Disco Bear on a treadmill. Sniffles also died this way. #Doggone It: Attacked by Whistle the dog (debatable). For more information, see Cub's Death #Concrete Solution: Crushed by Nutty's concrete-filled stomach. #Sea What I Found: Eyes burned off by the sun's rays magnified through a telescope. #Easy For You to Sleigh: Dies of suffocation from smoke along with Pop. #Who's to Flame?: Crushed by a ladder. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: A stick of dynamite in his mouth explodes. #As You Wish!: Burned, hit by a fire truck, and run over by Lifty & Shifty's van. #Gems the Breaks: Splendid's heat rays disintegrates him. #Mime to Five: Impaled by windshield glass shards. #Aw, Shucks!: Crushed by giant popcorn. #Letter Late Than Never: Crushed through the mail slot in a box by Lumpy. #Wingin' It: Sucked out of a plane.(debatable) #Easy Comb, Easy Go: A bottle of hair tonic hits his head, which makes his hair grow, and his head cut in half by Pop's hedge clippers. #Read 'em and Weep: Head crushed after being hit with a shovel many times by Pop. #Can't Stop Coffin: Crushed by a gravestone launched out of the ground by Lumpy's truck. #HTF Break - Chore Loser: Mutilated by a dog and his ripped body parts and organs are splattered on the window as Tetris pieces. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 1: Cub blows a bubble and gets trapped inside, causing him to suffocate. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 2: Cub finds a hula hoop and begins to swing it around his hip. Pop tosses some more hula hoops to Cub until they eventually cut him to pieces. #Pop & Cub's Christmas Smoochie Gift 3: Cub opens up one of the presents, gets a spinning top and starts pushing a button on it to make it spin. It spins so hard that when it touches Cub, it pulls off half of Cub's skin. Cub falls on and is impaled through the chest by the top. #Wrath of Con: Forced against a window by Splendid's super breath where he then splatters. #See You Later, Elevator: Burned to death or dies in the explosion in the building. (death not seen) #Pop & Corn: Chokes on a bunch of popcorn. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Ran over by Pop or Killed by Flippy's Bomb. (Death not shown) #April Showers 2005 Wallpaper: Impaled in the stomach by Pop's Umbrella, leaving a puddle of blood. #Son-Burn September 2006 Calendar: Burns to death. (Death not shown) #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not shown) Seen in comics #Making a Good Bleed: Killed by Lumpy when he is ejected from his car. Injuries #Snip, Snip Hooray!: Pop accidently cuts his ear off; shaves a good portion of skin off his head. #Water Way to Go: Soda can flies into and presses into his face. #And The Kitchen Sink (before death): Lower body torn apart by a garbage disposal except for the bone of his right leg, which is later damaged by Pop.. #Doggone It: Bitten and shaken by Whistle. #A Hole Lotta Love: Pop accidentally knocks him down a well. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Falls in lake then nearly suffocated on a six pack ring. #As you Wish (before death): Set on fire. #A Sucker for Love, Part One: Lollipop stuck on face, and then his face is pulled off by Pop, exposing his musculature. Additional #Sink-O De Mayo May 2007 Calendar: Sucked into a garbage disposal along with water. #Every Father Has His Day June 2007 Calendar: Impaled with numerous nails while Pop tries to get them out. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 0 *'Giggles' – 0 *'Toothy' – 0 *'Lumpy' – 1 ("Rink Hijinks") *'Petunia' – 0 *'Handy' – 0 *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Flaky' – 0 *'The Mole' – 0 *'Disco Bear' – 0 *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 0 *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' – 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 0 Trivia *In the Internet shorts, there were a few episodes where Cub was in a certain episode, but Pop was not in the episode. But in the TV series Pop and Cub are always together. *According to the episodes of Snip Snip Hooray! and Easy Comb, Easy Go, he has auburn hair. *Even though Pop usually kills him, Cub gets killed by Lumpy just as many times as he does by Pop. *Cub is the most frequent victim of Pop and Lifty. *In From Hero to Eternity, And the Kitchen Sink, Concrete Solution and Read 'em and Weep, he was the last to die. *In Read 'em and Weep, his frames change like the directions of Lumpy's antlers. *Panda Mom's baby is similar to Cub, as they are both small and have the same eyes. *Both of the episodes where Cub is hurt but not killed have the word "love" in their titles (A Hole Lotta Love, and A Sucker for Love, Pt. One and Two). *Even though Smoochies usually features one character, in Pop and Cub's Christmas Smoochie, Pop is featured along with his son. This marks Pop's second smoochie and Cub's first one. While Pop survives, only Cub dies in this Smoochie. *Similar to Handy and Sniffles, Cub doesn't seem to mind (or even notice) if other characters die or get injured or even if something is about to happen to him. **In Don't Yank My Chain he is laughing when Handy is being dragged along by a train. **In Rink Hijinks he tears Lumpy's heart out and hugs it. **In Who's to Flame? he doesn't seem to notice that Sniffles had been killed. **In Havin' A Ball he doesn't seem to notice Pop had been killed despite seeing his remains. **In Just Desert ''he picks Lumpy's skull up and hold it to his ear like a seashell **In ''A Hole Lotta Love he smiles and laughs when he is about to be crushed by the drill machine. **In Concrete Solution he doesn't seem to notice that a bridge above him is collapsing (Pop, however, was also oblivious). **And in Wingin' It he laughs as he's being sucked out of a plane. **This may, however, be because Cub is a baby and doesn't understand death. *Unlike most other characters, he is rarely shown playing with others (the obvious exception being Pop and sometimes a dead Lumpy). *Unlike Pop, Cub hasn't killed the other in his duo. This is also the case in other duos (e.g., Shifty has killed Lifty, Giggles has killed Petunia, and Toothy has (debatably) killed Cuddles, but not the other way around). *Cub is the only character whose eyes consist solely of his only Pac-Man pupils. *Cub, like Sniffles, is voiced by a female voice actor despite being male. *He (seeing how he's a young child) and Pop are the only characters who haven't held a job on the show yet. *His survival rate is 22%. *Cub and Pop could have been at Cub's mother's grave in the episode Can't Stop Coffin, but it is not revealed. *Cub died in every season one internet shorts he appeared in. *He has the second lowest number of kills,losing only to Petunia. *The first time he appears without Pop was in Treasure These Idol Moments. *In the TV series: Cuddles apeared in all of his starring roles Gallery File:Cub and ice cream.jpg|Cub without his beanie. File:Water_Way_To_Go_001_0001.jpg|Cub and his dad. File:Cubaurburnhair.jpg|Cub with his auburn hair in Snip Snip Hooray! CubAlone.jpg|Cub is playing alone, even without Pop. CubPrizeMachine.jpg|Cub's got Lumpy's heart out. demon cub.JPG|Cub possessed by a demon. HtfCub.png|Cub standing happily. htf-cub.jpg|Cub sliding. pop-cub-1198267ac9.jpg|Cub working for his lazy dad. what.png|Sad Cub. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bears